


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by rachelarcher



Series: Avenger Related Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: This is a little drabble. There might be more, or at least more stories with the female character I created, not sure.





	

He took a quick look around the compound. He counted the other Winter Soldiers, they were all dead. Missing was the Red Queen. He knew without a doubt that she would be locked below the floor, where he would have been. With eyes on both Tony and Steve on the screen, watching a video he knew would reveal that he and Jack had killed the Starks. His fingers itched, as he inched towards the control panel, and carefully plugged in the code. The whirling noise below him made him grin a little to himself - soon he would have backup, he wasn’t sure what side Steve was going to pick. 

“Did you know?” Tony asked, tears in his eyes, his face contorted.

“I…” Steve pointedly looked anywhere but Tony.

“Don’t lie to me.” Tony snarled.

“Yeah, well, I thought it was Bucky, but…” His voice trailed off, “I thought Jack was dead. She should be dead, Buck?”

Bucky was standing patiently, waiting to see what Tony Stark was going to do. “Do you remember them?” Tony snarled at him.

“I remember them all.” Bucky managed. Then it was war, he was running, Steve shouting, the whole world seemed to be crashing around them. Cornered, he backed Tony against the wall, pressing his metal hand into the ARC receptor, the blue light dancing. A blood curling scream broke his lips as his arm was blasted away from him. He dropped to the ground, and saw a blur of red in his vision.

“LEAVE THEM ALONE!” Her voice crackled - her face caked in blood, obviously she had tore something from her face, recently. Recognition appeared on Steve’s face as he tried to stand, spitting blood from his mouth. “I said back away.” She drew her metal katanas from the holster on her back, gun strapped to her hips, the metal that ran down her spine and reinforced her hips peaked out of her leather uniform. She threw herself at Tony, their bodies collided and rolled harshly on the floor.

If she was confused, she wasn’t letting it show. Instead she looked bloodthirsty. Bucky was trying to sit up, his arm hurting, his eyes widened in fear as he noticed Jack’s face was torn open, he could see the red apparatus on the floor behind him. She caught Steve’s shield, and hit Tony with it hard. 

Tony’s fist collided with the metal that enveloped her spine, punching out a scream, she dropped to her knees, and snarled low. She threw herself back to her feet, colliding with Tony’s legs, as Steve surged into him. The next thing Bucky knew, she was kneeling over him. “Buck?” She whispered.

“It’s me, Jack, you were right. Defiance is survival.” He whispered, and let her help him settle up, across the snow covered metal, Steve had Tony down, and smashed his shield into the ARC reactor on Tony’s chest. Words exchanged between them were lost on the two grounded enhanced. 

Steve holstered the shield, and made his way to Bucky. Tony watched with wide eyes as he steadied the Winter Soldier, the new arrival pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “I continued my mission, Cap. I jumped when you asked me too, and I stayed with him through the experiments.” 

“Thank you, Doc.” Steve ruffled her hair, and the three stood tall.

“You don’t deserve that. My father made that.” Tony spat.

Steve dropped the shield. The metal clanked hard on the floor, and in his fading vision he watched them move away from him. “There is something I need to collect.” He heard the girl say, then darkness enveloped him.

“I can’t believe you are alive.” Steve whispered. The thing that Jack needed to collect was a 1940’s war era single engine plane. As he climbed in as pilot she and Bucky nestled into the back. 

“It’s been… hard.” She muttered. “The last mission I was allowed out on was in the late 90s. What year is it?” She grumbled.

“2016.” Steve answered, maneuvering the plane out of the hanger.

“Wow.” She whispered. “Buck, are you ok?”

“I will be. I can still be programed, so can you.” Steve couldn’t see their faces, but he could feel the pain that they felt. “We are dangerous.”

“Tony isn’t going to stop hunting us.” Steve sighed. “We need a place to cool down. And I think I know the perfect place. And there might even be someone there who can help out with your arm.” 

Jack was silent, same as Bucky. When Steve chanced a look back she was carefully disconnecting parts of his once metal arm that had hung down. It was forever locked in his skin, or at least it would be until someone could replace or replicate it. Steve couldn’t help but smile looking back at them. He had his two best friends back.

^^××^^

Jack Emily Monroe. She was a doctor, pretty, with blonde ringlet curls, and a wide smile. She had volunteered for the program, just like Steve Grant Rogers had. Erskine’s formula would heal her, apparently. OR that was the gambit she was sold. The younger girl was sickly and ill just like Steve. The pair were a match, in the good doctor’s opinion.

When Steve was sent into the field, she was his right hand, a step behind acting as the doctor for the Commandos. Steve trusted her, worshiped her to a lesser extent. She knew how to help Bucky, when they liberated him. She never wavered in her loyalty, when Steve told her to jump, she did, after Bucky, down the mountain side, presumably to their deaths.

Steve, in the end had no problem crashing his plane into the ocean, letting the ice take him, silently. He’d lost two of the greatest loves of his life. Two people who knew him before he was Captain America, two people who understood the hesitation that seemed to always dance just under his features.

^^××^^

Her spine, ribs, and left leg had been destroyed in the fall from the train, metal encased her. She was threatened with Bucky’s life if she didn’t cooperate. So she chose to, to protect him the only way she knew how. Every mission, every time. When she was awakened, they fought together, like they had when they fought under Steve’s command. She was not wiped as often as him. Her eyes held no emotion when the handlers spoke to her.

When she was ordered to give report, it was often through written explanation. Or she’d simply signal that Bucky had said enough for the both of them. Her mouth wired shut to keep her from talking, she yearned to cry out to Bucky. She memorized his programming, waited for a day that she would be able to take control of him, a day when she would wipe his memory, and take him away from the mess. Her promise to Steve still heavy on her mind.

^^××^^

He should have known they would run. “Steve. You know they think that with them around you, it is more likely for you to be hurt.” Banner frowned. “They said they would need a little time to get Bucky’s brain sorted out, and they agreed to let me track them.”

“I know, but…” Steve pouted.

“Yeah, dude, you just got your two best friends back.” Banner patted his arm. “Plus they agreed to help break the others out of prison, give them there two weeks.”

“Fine.” Steve pouted. They had arrived at the forgotten Antarctic base that Steve and Steve alone had known that Banner was using as his hiding spot. It had been hard keeping the secret, but it kept Hulk safe, and the world seemed to accept that he had disappeared. It had been harder, sending random little things to Banner as he had needed them, especially when those things usually fell under Tony’s knowledge. 

In the end Wanda had helped him.

^^××^^

The first two Hydra facilities were completely devoid of human life, the pair swept through them, destroying everything, then sat them on fire. It was after the third one, with fresh blood on their hands, that they found a small cabin near Hallstatt, Austria. They melded into the water front village, as if they belonged there, they both remembered a Hydra safe house, and quickly took stock of what was there. It had not been used since the late days of WWII. They drug the one mattress to the middle of the room, as the cold swept in, the pair nestled together, under the lone blanket they had rounded up. Breath in front of their faces, Bucky Barnes drifted to sleep holding Jack Emily Monroe.

_His mind wandered to another time. He could see Jack ahead of him, her blue dress and brown shoes drawing his attention, then her soft long blonde victory curls. She was wearing his green army cap. His mind supplied that was the day he got his draft papers. Jack looked back at him, a sad smile on his face, “You best tell Stevie.” Then she tore the hat from her curls, and handed it to him, “You know how he will be, Buck.”_

_“Yeah, Jack, I…”_

Before Bucky could finish the sentence the memory drifted away from him. They had started to come back with more frequency. As the sun rose, he found Jack’s face pressed into his neck, their exhales a sharp cloud of fog. He held her closer. “Were we lovers?”

She snorted. “You could say that, I guess.” She paused. “Me, you, and Stevie were a lot of things to each other, Buck. Did you remember something?”

“Blue dress, brown shoes, you had my army issued hat on, long curls.” He muttered.

“The day you got your draft papers.”

“Why is it easier for you to remember?” He cried out, frustration on his features.

“They didn’t wipe me as often, I went along with their games, I followed my order from Steve. To protect you at all cost.” She offered, “It’s cold, Buck, we got to get moving.”

He nodded. He wrote the memory down in the leather bound note book she’d found for him. They found breakfast on the run, after hotwiring a car, they drove on back roads that tourist would never find, the map with their destinations marked on in their minds. Both assets had been taken to many bases in their lives.

^^××^^

She brushed his hair with a gentle compassion he’d forgotten existed. She was doing something with his hair to keep it out of his face. Their leather suits now covered also in thick jackets, and gloved fingers. The snow they trekked through reminded them of a long last march through similar mountains, similar conditions, except then, Captain America - Steve Grant Rogers had been leading them forward, they had been headed to a Hydra base. They stopped atop the mountain, the one that led to the train that had fed them to Mother Russia. His hair under control, he continued to squat in front of her.

“You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck? You, me and Stevie, and the driver he kept sayin’ I could ride up front with him?”

As soon as she said it the memories from the night slam into him. “Was that the time you used our train money to buy hot dogs?”

“Nah, Stevie did. You blew three bucks on some redhead.” She roared with laughter.

“Hey, it was two ninety, thank you very much!” For a moment, he looked like her Bucky, the pair grinned at each other like they were stupid. “What was her name anyway?”

“Dot, you called her Dot.” Jack’s hands clenched for a moment, Bucky stood, blocking the wind from hitting her. Before dipping into her space and pressing a soft frozen kiss to her lips.

“And you called her a tease.” He breathed against her, making a shiver trail down her arms, she laughed against him, letting his arms link around her, for a moment the cold didn’t bother them, then the wind picked up.

“Back to work.” She shivered. “Shall we?”

^^××^^

She had no clue where they were, exactly. Bucky had driven the night, she’d slept. “Sarah used to sing to us.” He said as she blinked into awareness. They had two more bases, and three more days before they needed to be back at Steve and Banner’s compound.

“Remembered that did ya?” She muttered, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Aye.” For a moment he sounded like her Bucky, one who at sixteen went with an Irish girl, just to learn enough Gaelic to impress Sarah Rogers.

“Remember what she use’ta sing ta us?” Jack mumbled.

“Just one song, think we all sang it at her funeral?” He’s questioning a memory.

A sigh slipped past her lips. “Aye, laddie.” It’s old world, “The Partin’ Glass.” She paused. “Do you remember the words?”

“They are jumbled.” He confessed.

“Where are we?”

“Outside of Auschwitz.”

“Why?” She asked.

“No clue, something brought me here.” Bucky frowned. “Can you sing the song to me.”

The car parked, headlights illuminating the large metal gates. She chewed at her lip for a moment, then climbed from her seat, into his lap, pressing her body into his metal arm, until finally he wrapped his arms around her. “Just this once.” She whispered. His eyes widened, as a sense of calm filled him. Sarah hadn’t been the best singer, but she made up for it, in proper pronunciation.

_“Of all the money that e'er I had, I spent it in good company_  
And of all the harm that e'er I've done, alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be to you all 

_Of all the comrades that e'er I had, they're sorry for my going away_  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it fell unto my lot that I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call, "Goodnight and joy be to you all!" 

_Goodnight and joy be to you all_ ”

He didn’t realize he was crying, until she was wiping the tears from his face. “I remember it all.” No longer are his magnificent eyes alive with confusion. Clarity rung through loud and proud, and for a moment, she wondered if he’s regretting something.

“I know why we are here.” He says finally.

She nodded her head, letting him drag her from the cab of the car. It’s under the ruins, they find the base. “Buck, what is this?” She whispered.

“I only came here once.” He whispered back.

“What’s here?” She muttered.

“His brain.”

“Whose?”

“Arnim Zola. Some of his brain was uploaded by SHIELD/HYDRA to a base. One where Steve Roger’s trained.” He paused. “The rest, the brain, it’s here.”

She nodded. “So, we kill him?”

“Again.”

“Ah.” The weight of torture seems to have inked itself into the very place. Each stair step down made her shiver. “Это место страшно.” _This place is scary._

“Страшно ? Мы киллеры . Монстры . Мы ничего не боятся .” Bucky responded. _Scary? We are killers, Monsters. We fear nothing_.

“Не правда, каждая миссия мы закончили , я беспокоюсь о тебе . Никогда не остановился . Я люблю тебя, и Стив .” She snarled back. _Not true, every mission we completed I worried about you. Never stopped. I love you, and Steve._

“Будет ли он меня простить? Я пытался убить его , и его друзей ?” Bucky paled, stopping their descent completely. _Will he forgive me? I tried to kill him and his friends?_

“I don’t know, are we close?” Her voice seemed to dance through the tombs. Even though she was a murderer same as Bucky, this place terrified her.

^^××^^

Bucky had a clear picture of who he was, and who Steve was to him and Jack when they landed the plane in the snow. “You came back!” Steve almost shouted as he neared the pair on the landing.

Banner a step or two behind him, shivering against the cold. “Glad to see you, Sergeant Barnes, Doctor Monroe.” He nodded at them.

“Pleasure Doctor Banner. Cap.” Jack let Steve help her down the wing. “We took out most of the bases, whatever was left. And we found the remaining books.”

“There were only ever nine in existence.” Bucky stepped forward. “The one that they used to unlock me. It has since been destroyed, one that Jack was to carry with her at all times in case I needed reprogramming, also destroyed. One for each major base, that was six more. The last book is here.” Bucky handed the red leather to Steve. “When Tony and you make nice, maybe he can read this, figure out how to change us back.”

Steve hesitated for a moment, before launching himself into Bucky’s arms. Dragging Jack with him, the three a tangled mess. “I remember everything.” Steve heard the pair whisper. 

“There is much to discuss, but first, we have to get the other Avengers out of jail.” Steve grinned. “And Hulk here has a plan.”

^^××^^

“This is your plan?” Bucky balked. “We are just what, going to walk in there?”

“I believe we will have some assistance from Tony.” Steve assured them. “Or more like, he will simply not interfere.” 

“And if he does?” Jack asked softly.

“Then I go after him and you guys get the other’s out.” Steve muttered. 

Banner eyed him. “This won’t be like what Howard or Tony could have made you, and the weight is off, but…” Banner revealed a new shield, instead of the American pattern he once had, it was solid black, with a red star. Similar to the red star on the back of Jack’s back, and the star that Banner had once more placed on Bucky’s arm. 

“Why don’t you have red, white, and blue?” Jack asked, eyeing the shield.

“I’m still Captain America, but I am a wanted fugitive. The three of us, we stand together. Now, forever.” Steve settled an arm around each one's shoulders. Banner had to smile at that.

“Uhm, Steve, we best get going.” Banner clicked his tongue.

“Right, can you keep your cool?” Steve asked him.

“If not, Bucky and Jack can keep me entertained.” Banner grinned, a slightly wicked upturn to his face.

^^××^^

“How is this a secure base?” Jack whispered low to the men standing around her.

“How the hell do I know?” Bucky snapped back.

“It’s a floating prison, guys. No one thinks to break into them.” Banner frowned.

“Right.” Steve looked back at the two people he cared the most about in the world. “Can we do this peacefully?”

“Sure.” Banner shrugged. “Then we just need to find Nat, and Thor, right?”

“Maybe Loki too.” Steve suggested. “HE wasn’t so bad.”

“Are we talking about god’s?” Jack eyed them.

“I keep forgetting you don’t know about the world since like 1995.” Steve frowned.

“Mission.” Bucky grumbled.

“Right, Banner can you knock out the security systems?” Banner hummed his agreement. Moment’s later the whole Raft was cast into darkness. “Move.” Steve hissed. Each had cells they needed to order. Jack moved with speed and agility letting out both Clint and AntMan. Bucky released Wanda, as Banner released Peitro. Steve opened the door and released Sam. “Missed you man!” They embraced quickly.

Although Steve in the past would have been against killing. “Take out whoever we need to.” He shouted, as they moved. His suit completely black and grey, it reminded those who had fought alongside him of the Winter Soldier's uniform.

They made their way to the launch deck, and picked a submarine that would be safe if the Hulk went a little crazy. Once it launched, everyone gathered around Steve. “Who is the girl?” Sam asked finally.

“My wife.” Steve offered without blinking. “This is Doctor Jack Emily Monroe, she was the medical professional who traveled with the Commandos. When Bucky fell from the train, I ordered her to go with him.” Steve’s face fell at that. “She was enhanced by the serum, just like me. She… was Erikson’s test subject two.” 

“Your married?” Clint let out a low whistle, “Does she know about Peggy? Did Peggy know about here?”

At that both Jack and Bucky burst with laughter. “I am not his wife. I was planning on marrying him or this sap over here, when we came home. But the war just didn’t end for us.” Jack grinned.

^^××^^

Their first outing as a trio was strange. “Coney Island!” She demanded. The longnsleeve heather grey shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots looked strange on her, scars marred the tanned flesh on her face, giving her an almost smile all the time. Shades covered her eyes. Tony had figured out that the only reason they were red was continued damage to her eyes when she was shocked, or when she was punished. She could see, but not in as many colors as the others. Her hair was in a high pony tail, falling in ringlets down her back. Silver peaked out as her spine ran up her neck. A flannel shirt tied around her waist.

Bucky just laughed next to him. He could still be programmed, there probably would never come a time that those words didn’t trigger something, but Jack knew how to disarm him. He wore a t-shirt, and jeans, boots on his feet, a thin long sleeve jacket which covered most of his silver arm, and a baseball cap. Something Steve didn’t think he’d ever stop doing.

Steve had his own baseball cap on, jeans, t-shirt, brown leather jacket, and boots. “Fine if you insist. The rides have changed.” He offered to them both.

“Then the museum?” She asked eyeing him, “The one about us?”

“It’s mostly about Stevie.” Bucky whispered to her.

They bracketed Jack, one holding each of her hands, as if she would disappear. “You never told me, Steve, are we immortal?”

“No one knows the answer, not even Tony.” Steve informed her. “Right now, the Avengers are on everyone's naughty list. It’s complicated. When they need us again, they will undoubtedly call on us.”

“Tony mentioned war crimes wanting to talk to us.” Bucky sighed.

“Mhm, the idea is that neither of you were responsible for what you did.”

“We don’t even know if we are good.” Jack muttered. She felt both hands squeeze hers.

“We are untouchable. We are shields, remember your new star, we are Captain America’s armor.” Bucky offered, low. Steve paid for their admittance, and they rode every ride. Steve still managed to throw up.

^^××^^

“On your left!” Steve shouted as he ran past Sam.

“On your right!” Bucky called out, also passing Sam.

“Dude, left again.” Em giggled as she glided by him.

The second round Jack when to the right. By the fifth, Sam growled “Don’t say it!”

“On your left!” Steve roared, “On your right!” Bucky snarled. “I’ll just stay here.” Jack laughed, slapping him on his back.

“Can’t deal with you assholes.” Sam muttered.

“You like me, though right?” She teased.

“Sure do.” Sam chuckled, he let her grab his hands in hers.

“Wanna run like them?”

“No…” Sam whined, already aware what was about to happen. Bucky grabbed under one arm, and Steve the other, his hands locked in Jack’s as she literally ran backwards, the three super soldiers laughing uncontrollably.

“I hate you all!”

When they stopped teasing Sam, they all four collapsed on the green grass, laughing. They could blend in some, and no one was looking for them at current. The sun wasn’t up yet, they’d have to move out before too long. “This life on the run, ain’t much fun.”

“No it’s not. Nat should be by later today, where are we again?”

“Poland, maybe?” Jack shrugged. “Not sure, last place we were was cold, this place is cold. Irritates my spine.”

“Old folks problems.” Sam roared with laughter.


End file.
